Staying Awake
by Figurehead
Summary: This is just grand. You know I could have at least had some sort of level of protection, like a sword, shield, maybe some armor. At least I know my Luck stat stinks. I didn't have to be butt naked with only my wits about me. This is just great. Regardless of what Lucina says, challenging fate is actually harder than it looks.
1. Staying Awake

Figurehead Presents:

 **"Staying Awake"**

 **Author: I do not own Fire Emblem, it belongs to Nintendo. I belong to potato salad. Please to not sueth me.**

 **Prologue**

 **Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Fig here. Welcome to my story here!**

 **This is a self insert of myself. I know that's really cliche and already not a good idea, but it took me three months and I believe I might have created a story that will put a spin on things.**

 **He's entirely me, with some minor life facts and changes. The only minor fact that you need to know is that he doesn't wear glasses, (Later down the story there's an explanation for that) and I had to change my name for privacy reasons, but most of my character's backstory is true with some details changed to protect people I know. Really, I had a sketchy life, so in order to have a self insert I needed to make sure I don't get people in trouble.**

 **Look. I want to put a spin on the self-insert genre. With Fire Emblem Warriors coming out, I thought maybe its a good time to go back to a game that introduced me to the series. Although its not the best (Story and even somewhat game mechanic wise) I wish to improve or at least flesh out the original game.**

 **Anyways, I want to make this short. You haven't even read the story yet and there's already a bold block of text. Sorry about that.**

 **Thank you for everyone for reading this story of mine. It's actually inspired by "Asleep" made by _Gone2GroundEX_ and "A Third Journey" by _skywolf666._ So I would like to give them the praise for their really great stories and innovative ideas. They helped inspire the creation of this story and with that I thank them. **

**ATTENTION:**

 **For those followed this story before, I'm going through a revamp of the story. I didn't like the direction of the story and it realized I written myself into story impasse. Some relationships between character developed horribly, and I need to redevelop some of their personalities. It's not a corner, since I can still write off of what I have here. The problem is, I don't like the sole first person perspective and wanted to try my hand at writing third person to help with redundancy. I really want to become a writer in the future, so I'm sorry if some of you guys liked what I have here. I'll keep most of it, but its going to be stretched out for the sake of plot and pacing.**

 **For those who just found this story...yeah. I hope you enjoy what I have here!**

 **Please note, the first two-three chapters will be kept relatively the same.**

 **I'm also going to leave this at the end of the story.**

Okay, this wasn't supposed to happen.

I know, I am never lucky at anything. Nothing ever turns out how I want it to be. I mean judging by how I am laying on a beach drenched in water, things haven't gone so well for me I guess. Right about now guessing is the only thing I can do at the moment since I have no idea what has happened, why it happened, or what's going on.

My arms and legs felt heavy. The lungs in my body filled with water as I gagged it out. Eyes haven't registered yet. So vision or observation of the physical world is out of the line. I could still feel certain…things. Oh, wait. Is that a…?

Okay, okay, okay. That really shouldn't be what I think it is. Why must guys get the morning wood? Now that my body is accounted for, I need to figure out where I am. There's a sea foam taste in my mouth, sand underneath my body, and the usual headache…I really wished I didn't have those every single day. Maybe I should have went to the doctor like mom said…

Wait.

Ocean?

We don't live anywhere near the or an ocean. Sure, Missouri has its nice lakes and all, but an inland state doesn't have the sounds of sea gulls and crashing waves. Last time I checked I mean. Well maybe at the lakes. Even then I don't think we have this expanse of water.

My eyes shot completely open. I winced as a stinging pain surged through my sockets. Ignoring my starring eyed vision, I dragged myself onto my feet. My valued appendages were still sore from my last shift working at the hotel. Said appendages, feet, were numb but that's not a problem. Dang it, I must have gotten a charlie horse while I slept. My right leg felt like someone stepped on it. Oh well.

The vessel that carries my soul is still in the same condition as I remember it. Slightly chubby, but still built. I may not be some weightlifter or anything, but what I make up in a lack of muscle was endurance. Strange. I don't know why I'm evaluating myself. I'm just a slightly chubby fairly young adult. Regardless of my friends and family's standards that claimed that I was an "old fat fart." I'm only 17 damn it. I may look old, but I am as young as they get.

Then an odd sensation washed over my whole body. I felt cold, which makes sense because of the water. However, I felt…drafty for some reason. My cheeks grew warm when I felt something move around below the waist. It was very cold down there…

Wait, again.

Am I…naked?

...

...

Oi! What did I do last night?

I'm bare as a baby's bottom. This is really bad. I didn't think that I would wake up full on birthday suit. I understand if I went commando, but showing the world my goods isn't what I what I had in mind. Forget everything else, I need to find some clothes before the police or Coast Guard arrests me for indecency. I don't need to go back into custody again…

There, right in front of me, was a vast blue ocean. Okay, that means I'm not in Missouri. No lake or river has an endless horizon of blue. I love my state and all, but man do we have a lot of caves and hills. We need some more variety in our environment. Okay, stay focused.

Behind me was a forest. Instantly, I thought about hiding myself. Quickly I shuffled over to the woods while covering my parts. There was a vain hope for some sort of way to cover myself. Maybe to get back home and forget all of this had ever happened.

Ow. My feet are _burning._ The sand's really hot. I must have been out on the beach for a while since the sun's up in the sky. Strange. Why hasn't anyone noticed a naked man lying on the beach? I don't think they have nudist beaches in America. Oh what am I saying, the United States can have anything in it for all I know. We have KKK members, hill billies, and the occasional Southern Reb.

Damn! The forest hurts even more! Holy Mech Nips! I _really_ hate my sensitive feet! Why couldn't I have callouses on my meaty appendages. Or to quote Fallout New Vegas: Old World Blues, "…the pitter patter of my penis feet!"

Wow, that's a weird thought.

Anyways. I don't think I remembered that correctly. I really need to play New Vegas again. I kind of missed those weird Think Tank jar brains. Alright, need to get back on track before someone sees me.

I grabbed a big leaf and started stripping it apart. After a few minutes, I had no idea what I was doing. Maybe I could jury rig some sort of loincloth out of this. Man, now I really wished that I had watched that Primitive Technology YouTube channel. Thinking about it, I really regret not watching any of his stuff. That guy could have built a warm comfy fire and a shelter right about now while I'm sitting on the forest floor playing with leaves. He would have been helpful right about now.

Damn, this isn't working.

After an hour, I yelled into the skies with rage and discontent. This was getting me nowhere fast.

" _Tanga!"_

My hands went up into the air and threw the leaves towards one of the trees. After what felt like an hour of trying to tie a leaf into a form of undies, I realized that wasn't going to happen. They just kept falling apart when I put them on. And when they did stay it scratched my junk. No need to risk any weird plant things rubbing against the important coconuts of men.

I'm a really big disgrace to my ancestors. To be fair, this may not be a tropical jungle, but at least they had the smarts to survive long enough to have me down the line. Even my mom would survive better out here than I can.

Okay forget the loincloth idea, just look for civilization. I'm really cold, even with the sun's rays baring down on me. I feel violated and overall ashamed at my condition. Instead of pouting on the ground I got up and walked alongside the beach. Dirt from the forest still stuck to my gluteus maximus. At least the mud kept that part hidden. It even felt kind of warm back there.

Hey, I go an idea.

…

Okay. Bad idea. Now my manhood stings.

Ow

Ow

Ow

Ow

Going back to the forest, I thought would have been a good idea. Get some dirt, sand, and more salt water than cover my whole 'dang a lang' to make it less noticeable.

But man, now I regret everything.

On the bright side, my child maker wasn't in plain sight. Sadly, that reminds me of those naked people from Rust. How they ran around naked and afraid of looters and well-armed jackwads that were far more experienced then them.

At least its warm.

Thinking about this whole experience, I tried to turn the rusty gears in my head. My mind didn't quite have a grip on things. None of this made any sense. First, I woke up naked on a beach. Then I find myself totally robbed and stripped of my clothes. Here I am, covered in dirt and grime in hopes of keeping myself warm. This day couldn't get any worse…

At least I haven't broken anything, NOW that would make my day _horrible_.

My attention shifted from the sand to hear something coming towards me. A whistle of some sort went through the air, but I couldn't see what it was. The sun was in the way. Instincts told me to dodge, but something caught me by surprise-

Is that a rock?

Oh.

Well I'll be damned-

"Look out!"

 _(Few hours later)_

"…ugh."

My head hurts…even more now. At first I had a head ache, but then the throbbing pain spread to my frontal lobe. Or was temporal lobe? Ah, forget it. Doesn't matter. I love anatomy and all, but I could give a crap about that now. History is my game, medicine is my pain.

Everything felt dizzy around me. On the bright side I didn't hear the ocean anymore and the taste of salt got out of my mouth. Oh, wait now it's replaced with the taste of my own dried blood. Great, first nakedness now injury. What am I going to tell my mom now that I got hurt like the third time this year!

I can't afford to go to the emergency room. I mean I have that health care and all, but crutches or casts aren't my favorites.

Ugh. My head's dizzy. Why is my vision blurry?

Huh, I feel cloth under my hands. That's when I felt the small bed that I was laying in. A flow of relief came over me when I connected the pieces together. I must have had another siesta than forget to have drank some water. Naps are fun, but it sucks without hydration.

I was going to laugh until I coughed up some spit into one of my hands. Yeah, a dream. That's what happened. Hmm, my head feels sweaty. And oddly warmer than normal. Did I get sick?

Oh.

When I went to rub away what I thought was just a stream of sweat, I felt a soaked cloth tied around my head.

I really was naked on a beach. I really did cover my junk in mud and dirt. The fact that I had a bandage wrapped around my head explains that I am not in a dream. This is reality. No dream in sight.

My eyes finally focused when I figured out where I was. It was a very small room. There wasn't much in it besides a basket with white cloth. There was a window facing out, but the glass wasn't clear enough to see through it. The portal to the outside was more of a means to tell a rudimentary version of time. Or provide as much light as possible. I must have been out for a while judging by how dark it was outside.

Strange, this place looks…primitive or olden, but not as in failing infrastructure. The walls aren't entirely straight and there is a lot of wood and planks. If felt like living in one of the less conditioned barrios back in the Philippines. Yet this is different.

All my vast history knowledge started banging around my head. This was what old Middle Aged houses looked like. Did I get captured by a group of Amish folk? I don't think I'm prepared to talk to the Amish...

"Ey! Yer awake! How bout that!"

Fallout New Vegas is kicking in. Alright let's try to get off this bed…

Instead I was approaching the floor. Yet before my face could plant itself into the ground, the person at the doorway caught me by my shoulders. He then placed me back onto the bed.

"Oi! Be careful! Ye could make yer head worse. Just stay still, Ye need yer rest."

I listened to the man as he propped me on the bed. As soon as I was settled, he pulled up a stool from underneath the bed and began looking at my forehead. I mean, the bandages. His accented made me think of some of the people I knew back home. A familiar country accent.

He was a fairly aged man, maybe close to forty. I guessed. He was dressed in an oddly familiar set of clothes that resembled one of the games I used to play on my DS. Yet the head injury is preventing from thinking all the way coherently. I held a hand to my throbbing brain.

"Hmm. Hey, Donnel, my boy? Would ya come here for a spell?"

Wait, what? Did you just say 'Donnel?'

"Yeah, Pa?" A voiced answered from beyond the room.

The mentioned, 'Pa', pulled out another clean ragged from the basket in the room. Than he began unwrapping the bandage. As he did it, a motion of feet ran towards the room. I knew he was at the doorway, but the older man hid my eyes while he worked.

"Go fetch some water from the well. I think our guest might need something to clean his wounds."

"Yes, pa."

Donnel? Did I really hear that right? He said Donnel?

"Ye know, most people don't go wandering off butt naked covered in gunk."

The man was striking a conversation. I must have looked out of it, since he gave me a minute to answer back. After he threw away the old bandage towards the corner of the room, I got a good glance of who he was.

Yup, that's Donnel's pa alright. He had some different features, but I can see the family resemblance. Oh my goodness, this isn't what I had in mind at all. This really can't be happening.

Is this really happening?

"Yer alright there?"

He was looking me straight in the eye concerned. I really shouldn't brood in other people's company, "Yeah." I crooked.

"Good. Nice to see ye can still speak."

In a few seconds I hear some slushing of water. I turned my eyes when I saw who it was.

It. Is. My. BOY.

DONNEL? What in the name of all that is holy under God's Earth is going on here?

He looks younger, no I mean probably a year or two. Give or take. Looking at his face I can remember the little sprite they gave him in the game. Donnel has the same brown hair and the same face from the game. Although his skin is more tanned and he's shorter than I thought. His face was boyish than I would have assumed. This oddly didn't sit well with me. I tried to dig up Awakenings lore in my head to remember something. However, I can't seem to put my finger on why this is both bad and good.

Holy Grail of Monty Python.

I'm in Awakening, but before the main events. I think.

"Uh? Sir? Ar ye alright?"

My boy Donnel just asked me if I was alright. Yeah I'm alright. Fangirling and all, but at the same time trying not to scream my freakin' head off. I can't believe this. The implications that I am here, the fact that I am _here._ Of all places I could have been put in, they sent me here. Or whoever sent me here. I can't seem to rightly remember how I got here.

Oh, now I feel all woozy. No, not again! I ain't passing out into the void they call sleep! Not right before I-

Huh, I need to sleep. The headache in my head feels really…

"Pa, I don't thinks he looks good."

Hey, fuzzy…fuzzy faces...

"…we're gunna need a healer-"

My head injury. I must be passing at from it. Either that or…the fainting...

Heh, I'm in Awakening.

I'm in Awakening…


	2. Late Night Escapade

**Chapter I**

 **Late Night Escapade**

It's been awhile since I woke up. I wish I knew how long, but without a clock it's hard to study the time. On the bright side, I don't have that throbbing headache…

I remembered what happened. Naked, afraid, and already attacked by the locals.

It's night time. That's all I assure. The room was darker than the last time I woke up. Hard to see, impossible to maneuver. Bed creaks slightly while I sat there, forcing my eyelids open as I absorbed the situation. Then after ten to fifteen minutes, I rolled off the bed. My legs were first until I hit the chair that was right by me. I would have seen it if I wasn't blind as a bat.

 _*Screech*_

"Damn…" My mouth bit down on my upper lip. My dried lip skin tore through my bite. The surprised pain lifted my droopy eye lids. At the cost of some rather annoying pain.

After a while of getting used to the dark, I stumbled around the room. The basket was gone, leaving only the chair and the bed. This time instead of staying in the room, I decided to take it up a notch and explored the hallway. I did my best not to make any noise in my enamored state.

I'm glad that they gave me some clothes. Back to moving!

Wow. This place is small. It didn't take long for me to come across some light. The only source came from a dying fireplace near the middle of the small house. It was nothing but a pile of embers. In front of it was chair. The whole room appeared to be some sort of mix of a living room and a kitchen. They fused into one cramped area. It didn't take long for something to catch my eye. A small object was curled up with a blanket near the fire.

 _Crap, I slept in Donnel's bed. Man, that makes me feel bad._

Slowly, I waddled towards the fire. My efforts at keeping the small-soon-to-an-over-powered-farm-grown-goods was successful at first. Until I stubbed my toe right into the small chair.

However, I failed to muffle my cry.

"HOT DAMN!"

My hands went immediately to my mouth. I thought Donnel would shoot up at the sound, but instead he lied there like a rock.

I relaxed my shoulders.

"Huh, I guess that worked."

The sleeping farm boy's eyes shot open in surprise. Slowly, he turned his head towards a lumbering figure near his chair. His reaction was in accordance what any person would do in that situation.

"AHHHHHHH!"

My next choice of words were the same. I screamed back, "GAHHH!"

I fell backwards onto my rear, hitting the floor as hard as I can. Thankfully, I didn't land in the fire. Unsuccessfully, I made my landing by banging the back of my head on a few hanging pots. In tight quarters, the cramped kitchen setup they had near the fireplace. Figures.

We stared at each other for an awkward minute, before he focused on my head.

He switched from bewildered to uneasy concern, "R' u' okay?"

Donny hopped off his chair and helped me to his chair. He then went to the fire and used some timber to relight the dying flame. A few air blows later than the fire roared back to life. The farmer then went behind me and pulled out the same basket from my room. Without a word, he tended to my wounds.

The young kid didn't even ask for a my permission, but I relented. I knew little about medical stuff, despite being trained in first aid and CPR. Physical injuries would be best left to experts or people who can help. He already switched out my bandages and other injuries from before were too minor to be a problem. Even though Donny tried his best to help me.

"You need water?"

I nodded my head.

From that point, time passed forward.

After Donny came back, we had several bursts of small talk. From our talks I discovered a lot about what happened. Where I am, where I am at, and some other non-relevant information. Most of it was something I didn't expect to learn.

Turns out I woke up about an hour before dawn. According to the village cleric, I suffered from severe head trauma. At first I couldn't believe, but the constant ringing in my ears and my lack of focus on some of our topics proved the truth. Donny noticed it, and attempted to convince me to go back to bed. I refused, not wanting to wake up without a familiar voice or face.

The only thing I could glean off our little conversation was Donny's personality and my current condition. Thankfully, the only thing that was in real concern was the fractured skull I had sustained. Donny claimed that the cleric thought I should have been dead. Lo and behold like New Vegas, I miraculously survived.

The kid was confirmed my theory. He's roughly around my own age. Seventeen. Although puberty hit me harder than a dump truck and it proceeded to age my beautiful pre-teen face into a middle aged man, Donnel still looked like a boy band getting ready to form. Lucky duck.

The only thing I couldn't figure out the whole time is how I got hit. Which brings me to the current discussion of ours.

"So…" I waited. It was one of our periods of silence. Turns out, Donny is a very quiet kid.

"How did I get hit?"

Donny eyed the ground. He shuffled his feet underneath the stool that he pulled up near me.

Great, thanks Donnel. I got the hint.

I deadpanned him, "Really?"

The young farm body stumbled with his words, "L-Look, Ah…didn't know. Pa was teaching me how to skip rocks." Donny rubbed the back of his head. _Wow, skipping rocks._

There was no need to keep pushing it. His answer was suffice enough for me. Now it was time to switch topics to some more important matters at hand. I still have a lot to know. Though I wasn't the one to change the topic.

Donny asked the next question which almost threw me off my chair, "So…wha ere _you_ nude?"

Ah, crap.

To be honest, despite my flushed face, I had no idea why I woke up in full newborn baby body. In fact, I can't recall anything that had happened before waking up on the beach. I tried to figure it out but nothing is coming back to me.

It's not like I forgot my whole life or something. I knew I came from a big family, a caring one at best. We had a nice home, enough money to get by, and a few problems. Granted, other than my sketchy and cumbersome history, I don't think I forgot anything major. There is only one problem that I can't figure out.

What happened before I came here. All I know is that I was working at my job in one of the hotels in my home town. Other than that, anything that led after my job was a blur or simply not registering in my brain. This left a gnawing feeling of discomfort in my stomach.

Enough of deep brooding and thinking, I need to give some sort of reason than 'I don't remember'. That won't do. Donny doesn't know me that well and initial contact with him wasn't friendly or warm. More like a cold hard stone with the side of naked exposure. I need to fix up a story of some sort.

"I…I had a rough day."

"Okay…"

He scratched his head hoping to conjure a story. A lie.

"I was…on a merchant ship from Plegia connecting to one of Valm's ports."

Donny perked up at the locations I gave, "Wait…you a trader?"

I faked an assured smile, "Nah, not really. More like a traveler who just recently left home. I wanted to see the world in fact."

Donny's excited face turned sullen when he heard that I wanted to travel the world. He turned his face from mine and focused it on the fire. Despite wanting to continue the topic, I picked up enough ques to see his sudden disinterest. We both stared at the fire.

I thought he would have said something to me, but he decided to whisper it under his breath. I guess I might have struck a nerve or maybe something too personal. Well, crap there goes my bonding with the Don-boy. Eh, I'm going to drop it.

"Looks like it's time."

Donny was gazing at one of the windows. Light was shining through some of the cracks in the planked walls. The thatched roof and ceiling did a good job at keeping the rest of the sun's rays from coming through. While I watched the morning come, Donny got up and put out the fire. He then offered to take the blanket I had on my person.

"You gunna stay here…uhh…"

Name time! Crap. Should I use my real name? Eh, what's the harm in that?

"Name's Sagey, Sagey Balilis."

Donny's eyes widened in confusion. I think the right term is 'slightly perturbed', "Sag I? Bull lilies? What kind of name is that?"

Wow, now I feel offended. That actually kind of hurt on the inside.

"It's a foreign name from my village."

Surprisingly enough, it belonged to one of my ancestors. That happens when you come from a remote Filipino tribe. Too bad no one remembers what it means. All that I know is it was passed down from generation before me. Only the person who gave me this name knows its true meaning. It sucks though, since I can't understand her at all.

"My grandmother actually gave me the name. It's a tradition to be named by one of our previous ancestors. You could just call me Sage for short. It's what I tell people."

Donny face changed into fascination. His hand covered his chin as he thought about my personal information, "Ye came from a town, too? Say." He paused as he hefted some heavy bag lying on the ground. I could see some seeds seeped out of the bag and dust go into my nose.

A door opened in the distance. Several footsteps echoed through the building.

This time someone else came into the room. A middle aged lady who had a plump build came bellowing through the home. She had some smile wrinkles on her face and a tanned white skin. I guessed this was Donny's mom. While looking at Donny, a frown adorned her face.

"Donny! Your pa is out in the field! Git out there!" She wagged a finger as she closed in on the much smaller boy. He was only a foot shorter, but Donny shrunk with each step his mother took Yup, that's his mom alright.

He lifted his hands up in defense "Sori, ma. I was tending to our guest here." Donny waved over to me sitting on the chair. A sheepish smile formed on my face as he threw me under the bus. Thanks man. We're going to be fast friends.

"Oh?" She looked at me. I gave a weak smile.

Her serious gaze collapsed into surprise, "Ah! So you must be the boy my husband found!" A small smile curled on her face. Donny skittered away, leaving only the both of us. Donny's mother came over to me and gave me a firm handshake.

"Name's Sage Balilis. Yours?"

I tried to keep a smile. Her hand was crushing mine.

"Tina Tinhead. Most call me Mrs. Tinhead."

Nice last name. Fits right in to the pot you keep on your head Donny. And all the other villagers who wear it in game.

"Say, do those clothes help?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. Whose is it?"

"Mah boy's. He has dis one since it was too big for him. So he gave it to you."

Wow. Thanks man. First I take your room than I take possibly one of the only pair of clothes you have in your possession. Way to make me feel bad.

She smiled, "Say, does you head still hurt? That was a mighty fine lump you had a few hours ago."

I felt around the bandage. There was a phantom feeling of a bruise that was there and it still hurt at the touch. By itself, I can't feel any pain at all. There was some swelling and blood. But all in all, I think I'll be good.

I raised a hand, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Mrs. Tinhead rubbed her hands together, "Great, nice to know that cleric can do something right."

"Anyways, Well..." She trailed off before looking at my bandage. "Our home is yours for now, you can stay for as long as you like. The least we can do for attacking you and all."

As she left to tend to the fields, I took this time to think. So, I'm in Fire Emblem. Specifically Awakening. Thankfully I know that I'm at least two to three years early to the main events or so on. That means I have enough time to prepare for the discovery of Robin and the Shepherds.

I have several issues. The first and most serious one is discovering who sent me here or how I got here. Since I recall no information, that means I am at a disadvantage. Its possible someone wiped my memory of the events prior to my arrival here. However, I don't know anyone who could do that. No one on Earth that I know would do that, but maybe here.

The second issue is trying to figure my purpose here. For starters, I know history at least. Most importantly what happens in the events of Awakening. Maybe I was brought here to help the events play out its course? No, there are more people who know this game more than I do. That brings me back to my first issue. Why am I here and what for? Most importantly, why did I wake up butt naked on a beach?

I huffed out a large sigh. There should have been at least some sort of instruction manual or divine guidance to help me. Or whoever brought me here should have at least gave me clothes. At least the pair I'm wearing now fits. Kind makes me sad thinking about that since that means I'm bigger than Donny. Either fatter or meatier than him. Ah well, that's not that point. I guess now I have to figure shit out from this point on. Until then I need to figure out what to do with my life.

The next thing that I have been thinking about is joining the Shepherds. I'm not sure if I can, but if it is possible maybe I could come across Chrom and the others at the right time. Judging by how much Chrom trusts people, maybe I can join in. The only main difficulty with that is…

I have absolutely little to no skill in a form of medieval combat. I don't know how to use a sword, wield an ax, or carry a lance. There goes three of the most widely important skills in the game. Hell, now that I realize that, Olivia might have more use than I do. That say a lot. Maybe even Virion for that matter…wait.

Virion's an archer. Other than Anna and Noire, he's the only archer to be in the Shepherds. Most importantly he joins early on after fleeing from Rosanne. Or was it Rosanna? Anyways, there's at least one thing I can do. Shoot a bow and arrow. But crap man, I haven't shot a bow in years. However it's my only choice of weapon I have some sort of familiarity to.

Magic is a no go. I don't want to risk using any of that, let alone Dark Magic. So I guess I'll have to settle for an Archer class. At least it's better than nothing. Maybe I could pick up the spear like Donnel does in his recruitment chapter. Who knows, maybe I could be a front line unit because of that. I honestly don't want to be stuck in the back with Virion of all people. I can handle the other magic users like Ricken and Miriel, except Tharja! However, my most major concern is having Virion by my side.

I guess that's my weapon set. A bow and possibly a lance or spear. Swordsmen was my first idea, but there are too many of them in the Shepherds. Axes sound cool and all, but I'm not sure if I can lift those damned things. The spear and the bow might as well be my options for now. I could maybe make a new class with this combo since I don't recall any class that used a lance and a bow exclusively.

This is all assuming I join them in the first place.

There isn't a set plan in place. On one hand I have the time, but I don't have the reference of how long it'll be before the main events kick off. I'll have to bide my time either here or exploring Ylisse. There's a lot of work that needs to be done before I interfere in anything. Assuming I don't mess anything up.

For now, I guess I can stay here in Donnel's home for a while.

I decided to give the place a look over before I went back to my bed for more rest.

There are no books here. Or any form of entertainment besides a dinky looking medieval guitar.

I sighed to myself.

This is going to be a long day.


	3. Farmer's Life Part I

**Chapter II**

 **The Farmer's Life (Part I)**

"…are sure about this?"

Donny's father gave me a hard look. Although he's simply a wrinkled, muscularly lean, and wise Donny the man had an air of intimidation around him. The scars over his cheeks reinforced that fact. No matter how much I try to stay calm, I can't help the timid feeling of being around him.

I wonder why Donny's more scared of his mother than him.

"Yeah, I mean if its fine by you. That is, Mr. Tinhead."

He sat in his stool near my bed. Most of my bandages were unwrapped around my head. Mr. Tinhead was placing the used white clothes into a bucket while I sat on the side. He finished his work and shoved the bucket near the doorway.

"You'll have to take it with the missus," He muttered.

His eyes fell upon my arms, "You got meat, I can approve of that."

While maintaining a neutral expression, Mr. Tinhead hardened his gaze again. My hands shifted under my thin blanket.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Somewhere to go?"

I shrugged and answered honestly, "No. I just left home. I don't have any plans that need to be attended to. Besides, I want to pay you all back for helping me."

Mr. Tinhead nodded slightly and looked beyond the door way. I can tell what he's thinking about.

He finally spoke, "You don't have to pay us back, I told you that already."

"I know that, Mr. Tinhead."

He went quiet and stared at me attentively. I proceeded to explain myself before I let those eyes bore in my soul. Something tells me he's some nasty things in life.

"It's just…I want to help you all out."

"Why?"

I chewed on the inside of my cheek. I don't know how I want to explain this. I'm going to have to wing this. Mr. Tinhead waited patiently for my response.

"Well," I said while looking forlorn, "Okay, can I be brutally honest with you, sir."

He furrowed his brow and folded his arms. His lips formed a neutral line.

"I, well, um."

"Okay," I sighed rubbing the back of my neck, "Other than these clothes your wife gave me, I don't have anything on me."

Mr. Tinhead straightened his back.

"You want me to pay you money then."

I held up my hands, "No, no, no. I don't need you to do that."

He waited. I took one long breath.

"I don't have any marketable skills that can help me beyond leaving here." Except for archery and hunting skills that are close to five years old. "I'm completely new to Ylisse and I don't know anyone besides your family. I will admit, I appreciate all that you've done for me in past three days."

I leaned back in my bed, "But I don't really know where else to go beyond this point. I'm more than willing to help to work as a farmhand. I don't care about pay. Money's not my greatest concern. All I ask is a roof over my head, food, and some good work."

Mr. Tinhead unfolded his arms and rubbed his chin. The stubble of dark hair bristle under his fingers. A bead of sweat poured down the side of my head. He's thinking hard about this.

In truth, I want to stay here and get know Donny more. And I wasn't kidding when I said I have no idea where to go after leaving here. I can go to Ylissetol, but I practically know nobody out there. Even if I stumbled upon other Awakening characters, I can't run the risk of ruining the future or altering events. Also, some of the future children are probably working on trying to prevent Grima's plans from coming to fruition. I don't want to leave this place and accidentally get involved with them. Timelines are very fickle in Fire Emblem.

Besides, I have one pressing issue. Keeping Donny's father alive. From what I can remember, Donny's dad gets killed by a group of bandits prior to Donny's recruitment. I've ran the scenarios in my head and came up with a small plan to prevent that, but also not conflict too much with the timeline. I hope.

I'll stick around the farm. I'm not looking to get myself killed out there trying to survive on my own. What know is that Ylisse, the Kingdom of the Exalt, is still recovering from a war. Knowing how common bandits are in-game I don't want to get skewered before I even have the chance to meet Robin and the crew.

While I stay here, I can try to attain some sort of 'skill set' for the oncoming conflicts. I decided that my best bet would have to be archery and hopefully lance work. From what I can remember from medieval Youtubers, range is key in battle. I would have archery for long range attacks and a lance to fend off melee users in battle. I mean, that's what I hope will work in my advantage. I already have a background in using a bow, but my main issue is finding someone who can help with my lance or spear work.

I'm a closet video game nerd. It's been years since I worked on a farm, longer since I worked on a ranch. Tone my body and remove the fat. Too bad there's no guns here.

Anyways, depending on how long it takes for the Shepherds to get here, I can possibly try to join alongside them with Donny. I do remember that in the game, Donny had to level up once in order to be recruited. Probably in real life translation, he would have to prove himself in battle. I'll see it through that he gets promoted since the guy is a juggernaut on the field. Granted, once he gets his training and experience.

In the end, I can learn about the world through staying here, practice my archery, and hopefully get recruited by Chrom. Plus, I'll get to be buddies with Donny and his family, which is a plus. Maybe pair myself up? There are some chunks that needed to be worked out, but I'll cross that bridge once I get there.

All my planning hinges on whether Mr. Tinhead will let me stay here.

"Alright."

He stood on his feet.

"I'll take your offer," He said while holding a clean rag in one hand, "Let me talk to the missus. Whatever she says goes, got it?"

I nodded. I bit on my lip trying to hide a smile.

"I think she'll be alright," He held his head low, "But there will be conditions."

"First off," Mr. Tinhead stated holding up two fingers. "We don't have much room, but we do have a barn. That's all I have to offer for shelter. Second, you do as I say and work hard. That's all I ask from you."

Straight to the point. Judging from the man's concrete face and expression, he meant it all in sincerity. I mulled over the conditions and instantly agreed to them. I can sleep anywhere. Work isn't an issue, since I've been bored out of my mind sitting around doing nothing.

It's not like we have Wi-Fi or internet. Let alone anything close to that technology. Bye-bye video games.

"Yes, sir. I agree to those terms."

He held out his hand. I took it and we shared a strong shake. Mostly on his end.

For the first time since we met each other, Mr. Tinhead cracked a grin. A small one, but noticeable.

"Sage, you're going to need more muscles than that," He said pointing at my arms.

I huffed in embarrassment, "Yeah…I know."

A hearty deep chuckle echoed the house. He rubbed his chin and gave me an approving look.

"Tomorrow, you'll begin. Today, I'll get the cleric to check up on you one more time today." He rubbed his hands, "Then we'll get you to work."

Instantly, his smile disappeared, and he picked up the dirty rag bucket. Before he took a step out, he spoke a few more words. His face faced away from me, but I could hear him clearly.

"Once Donnel and my wife get back from the market, I'll speak to them. My boy will show you around today and get you set up in the barn."

He gave me a look. One that spoke of authority. An expression that I recognized from my own father.

"Yes, sir."

He grinned slightly, "Get some rest. Up at sunrise."

Then he walked out.

I let out a sigh of relief.

I sat back into my bed and thought about the past few days. They were monotonous and slow. I had forgotten what it was like living in the village. There would be times where nothing would happen, or everything is in state of peace. Usually, I had my family to disrupt that. While I rested, I thought about the world outside. I don't know much, besides the information that I know from the other world. My world.

The fact that I can speak the same language as the Ylissean farmers is remarkable. I didn't think English would translate here. I had several guesses, but because Occom's Razor I had only two things in mind. Someone with great power must be pulling the strings and allowed me to speak their language or ended up with the knowledge upon entry. Or somehow, by sheer dumb luck, we speak similar tongues.

If its the latter, than I don't have much else to think about for awhile. If its the former...than I need to know who brought me here. Judging by my lack of memory and arrival, I can't say for sure what or how I got here. I rubbed my eyes and punched myself in the forehead. I don't know. If I died, then why did I keep this body? If I didn't die, then did I get transferred? More questions and a very few answers.

"Hello? Sage? You awake?"

It's Donny's mother. Tina Tinhead.

"Yeah, I'm awake," I propped myself on my bed, "What do you need?"

She stayed at the doorway and folded her arms, "I heard you said you wanted to stay to help, am I correct?"

Mrs. Tinhead showed no hostility, but I did see a stern seriousness like her husbands. I answered as honestly as I could.

"Yes, ma'am. I did. No pay and-"

She stepped closer, "Now that's what I heard…no pay? I'm not one for distrusting others, that's my husband, but that's not my point," She glared at me, "But, what I want to know is why do you want to stay? And be straight with me."

I bit the bottom of my lip and stared at the floor. I'm getting a lot of mixed messages here.

"Like I told your husband, I don't know where else to go. I need more help than I realized when I first came here, and I can't go back home anyways." I rubbed my neck, it felt stinging hot, "I'm glad you all took me in the first place. A complete stranger."

In less kind words, literally naked and covered in dirt and sand.

She looked away for a moment, mumbling to herself. Then a grin appeared on her face, but she kept here serious tone.

"Don't you have a family?" She said quietly, "You could get paid and go home. We have the money and-"

I shook my head once the prospect came up, "No, I don't think I can go home. I have my reasons and, to be frank, I don't think they want me home anyways."

That's not completely a lie. I love my family and we've had our issues, but lately we've been on good terms. I simply can't go back based off the fact that I'm in an entirely different world. Nevertheless, I kept my face looking forlorn even thought that's how I really felt.

"Fine." She stated, "But I also have my own conditions."

I gulped and quickly nodded.

"First," Like her husband, she held up two fingers, "You are going to learn how to cook. Either you learn how to skin a deer or boil stew, you'll learn." Hard emphasis was placed on 'boil' and 'skin', "Second, you will share your own weight. Will that be a problem?"

I shook my head. I lived on a farm before and recently a ranch for horses. The cooking may be an issue, since my mom dealt with that the most. Besides, how hard can that be?

"No, ma'am."

Mrs. Tinhead smiled warmly and held out a hand. Like her husband, I shook it, and almost broke my arm. When she let go, she looked at my arms.

"My, he wasn't wrong boy, I'm going to need to include more meat in your diet."

When I noticed her grin, I sighed.


End file.
